Selakins
Selakins are a race of extremely powerful shark-like humanoids who evolved on a water-covered planet called Benchley. An aggressive and war-like race, they rampaged from their planet upon their discovery of space travel in a manner unseen since the sarans. However, unlike the sarans, SENTINEL managed to crush the Selakins before they became too much of a threat. With their army defeated, the Selakins dispersed into small but dangerous criminal clans. One such Clan under the control of the Outlaw King called Undart held a world called Hapes for ransom. In a failed SENTINEL Operation to capture Undart and free the people of Hapes, the planet was destroyed. They are extremely poweful and very dangerous, rivaling races like the sarans and the ogres. They are intensely arrogant about their power, and tend to view other races as inferior. 'Physiology' Selakins are humanoid with massive powerful frames, conditioned for life underwater on the harsh planet Benchley. As such, they possess remarkable fortitude and physical strength. They have grey skin with white areas on their face and bellies. The eyes of selakins have a menacing yellow glow to them. They have gills near their necks which only work when they are in water. On land they can breathe air with their lungs as humans do. Their mouths are full of razor sharp rows of teeth, and their jaws are powerful enough to bite through solid polysteel. Selakin bodies are very large and powerful, averaging about 7' tall. Even though they are part fish, they are actually mammals and give birth to live young similar to other humanoids. Selakins are believed to be a race created by the Gods using humans as a base, as they have a number of traits in common with the Marians of the planet Volt. 'Powers' Selakins possess incredible power, with Auras placing them on the same level of the strongest mortal races. Owing to their advanced physiologies, Selakins possess remarkable fortitude and super strength. Their senses all operate on very high levels to be able to operate underwater. Like other Aura users, they are able to charge their Auras in order to boost their physical attributes, and can use them to project energy and fly. They are also water elementals, and can use high level techniques which channel water into incredibly potent attacks. Being near or exposed to water also helps to heal or strengthen them. 'Personality' As a race, Selakins have an extremely vicious disposition and commonly treat other races with hostility and disdain. They revel in their power and will maintain a haughty demeanor even in the face of someone of a superior strength. Being water elementals, they have a natural dislike of fire elementals like the sarans. 'Culture and Society' Little is known of Selakin society before Benchley was destroyed by SENTINEL. Since then they have dispersed across the Galaxy, with certain Clans holding power bases, commonly through the North. Selakins are frequently encountered as outlaws and pirates. 'Religion' Selakins today do not possess a common religion, and tend to worship their own greatness. Some can be heard occasionally invoking the name of the Gods, particularly Dorn who had been God of the North where Benchley was based. Worship of Dorn can be traced to customs before Benchley's destruction, and is often pointed at as further evidence that the Selakins were created by the gods. Reverence of Dorn continues to the current day as popular names for Selakins will often include the names of their creator (Dorna, Dorno, Dorni, Undorn, Dornnell, Fuldorn, Dornum, etc). Category:Races Category:Midplane Races Category:Demihuman Races